robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy Erikson
Eddy Erikson is a 13-year-old scientist/theorist/robotologist and a main protagonist of the story Robotboy and the Question of Triton, by Mr. Schwab” who started work on robots at age 10. After developing a working AI and compatible technology to send and receive data from great distances via satellite, his father, Mikael Erikson, gifted him with the materials he would need to create his own robot: Carbon 40/40 metal, RT Generators, Tungsten, and Titanium. After finishing the design for his robot, which would be primarily for space travel, Eddy named the creation NIX, however after many redesigns it never fully achieved activation. After this failure, Eddy succeeded in creating a computer that could learn from its environment two times faster than his NIX system. He named this system STYX, though his father gave a vote of disapproval, so it was never actually powered on. Eddy continued with the NIX system, eventually coming to his final robot, which he named TRITON. He is voiced by C.E. Schwab. Early Years Eddy was born in 2000 to Mikael and Nasochi Erikson in the United States of America, the state of Alabama. He was their only child, which led eventually to Eddy’s loneliness and urge to create a brother for himself. He befriended a popular Robotologist at the time who was working on his own creation, Professor Akira Moshimo, who gave Eddy pointers on how to create a robot capable of sustaining knowledge and a personality. Eddy began work at age 10 on an artificial AI system, which he named TRITON. The system itself was perfected, and Eddy’s father Mikael worked with Eddy to build his own robot out of materials provided to Mikael by his job, NASA. Robotologist Years After obtaining the necessary equipment and tools, and finally after finishing his first robot, Eddy named it NIX. After a system power-up, NIX was extremely unresponsive and violent, and so Eddy had it hastily powered down. In order to save NIX’s computer, Eddy would need to reset the robot. Resetting his computer meant wiping the entire memory and cache, thus rendering the robot incapable of anything, so Eddy decided to create another robot from the materials that were left over. After months of testing, at age 12 Eddy showed Mikael his latest creation, which he had named STYX. Mikael disapproved of STYX, claiming that its capability to learn two times faster than the NIX system could cause another total loss of control, or worse. Undeterred, Eddy again returned to the drawing board. Creating Triton Using his failure and his inability to control the NIX system, and his knowledge and power from the Styx system, Eddy created yet another robot. The third and final robot was named Triton, after the moon of Neptune. Mikael approved, and so he and Eddy powered it on for the first time in 2012. Triton quickly learned from Eddy and became more of a human than a robot, not only because of his power supply but also because of the extensive work Eddy had performed on his computer systems. Triton soon adapted a natural voice, emotions, and thoughts of his own, which led he and Eddy to start on an adventure. Space Travel Eddy soon decided that Triton was knowledgeable enough for flight, and being that he had designed that in from the start, Triton agreed to travel to the asteroid belt to visit a dwarf planet named Ceres. Triton used his liquid oxygen engines, ion thruster, and solar sail to reach Ceres in just one month. After a successful orbit and burn back to Earth, Triton began sending all of his findings to Eddy. Soon the public became aware of Triton. The Death of Mikael At the end of 2012 after Triton had returned to Earth safely, Mikael was targeted and killed outside of his office by thieves interested in stealing the designs for Triton, not knowing that it had been Eddy’s creation. Eddy, devastated by the news and feeling that the death of his father was his fault, concealed himself and Triton in his room for two weeks straight. After emerging, Eddy was quiet, less responsive to emotions, and more likely to become enraged at people. Triton too had seen a swing in emotions; he had felt the same sadness that Eddy had. Mikael had also been his father, and nothing and no one could replace him. Eddy and Triton then began plans for a trip for Triton to the Jovian system (Jupiter). Robotboy and the Question of Triton Right after completing the plans for Jupiter, Eddy was visited by Professor Moshimo, Tommy Turnbull, and Robotboy. Moshimo claimed that there were several people targeting Robotboy and that they needed Eddy’s help to rid themselves of their enemies. Eddy was uneasy but decided to abandon Triton’s trip to Jupiter in favor of helping Moshimo. After Moshimo's arrival, Eddy found that someone had traced Moshimo to his home. He traced the signal back to a user named Bjorn Bjornson, and after Tommy explained that Bjorn was an enemy, Eddy sent Triton to intercept and destroy Bjornbot, Bjorn’s look alike robot.The plan was a terrible mistake. After destroying Bjornbot, Eddy found that there were a series of robots targeting Robotboy and Triton, with an end goal of killing their owners and stealing the robots for world domination. Triton quickly returned and the five fled to an abandoned fallout shelter, using the radiation proof building to conceal themselves from the scanning robots above. As they planned, Eddy decided to recruit the help of a friend from grade school who also took a liking to space, named Jesse. (The rest of the story is concealed until release) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Americans Category:Erikson family Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Non-canon